Kim Possible FanFic: The Possibilities
by Panda-Cube
Summary: A Dr. Ann Possible meets Dr. Betty Director, how will their love rise?


Kim Possible FanFic: The Possibilities

Pairings: Dr. Ann Possible x Dr. Betty Director

This takes place when Miss. Possible and Betty were in collage.

Ann POC:

It all happened in M.C.U. [Middleton Collage University], that I meet the most wonderful and amazing woman that I could have meet during my years of Collage. Her name was Betty Director; she was the most unique person in collage. Almost everyone knew her as Agent Z. Z as in Zero. She would try to make everything into at mission like you would see in a spy movie. Even though Betty wasn't a very good spy she was a very good person.

The day I first meet Betty was during the fall in my final year of college, I was just on my way to class when she fell out of a tree right in front of me. "Oh my are you alright?" I asked with much concern. Betty sat up revealing a small orange striped kitten from her hold. "Yeah, I'll be fine. And I think she will be to." Betty said with a soft sigh of relief. Betty tried to pick herself up but seemed that she hurt herself more than she had anticipated. "Here let me help you to the nurse office." I offered. I bent down placing her free right arm over my shoulder and helped her make her way to the nurse's office.

Once we made it to the nurse's office, it appeared that the nurse was not in. I placed Betty down on one of the medical beds. "Can I take a look to see if you might have broken anything, or cut yourself from your fall?" I ask hoping that she'll let me take a look. "Are you a nurse?" she asked with a coy smile. "Not yet but I hope that once I graduate I will be." Betty nod and took my reply as a sign of knowing that I had some medical knowledge as she began lifting up her shirt, after setting the kitten down next to her. As I looked at her back I could see a large bruise forming near her hip, but I didn't see anything that look too severe. "There's a large bruise but it doesn't look too bad." I reassured Betty. Letting her shirt back down Betty then turned to face me with another smile and said "My name is Betty Director." At that moment I could have sworn that my cheeks felt warm as I look into her brown eyes, she look like she wasn't worried about anything.

Snapping back to reality I cleared my throat and said "Ann, Ann Possible. It's nice to meet, I heard about you through the 'grape vine'. Once you saved a freshman from being bullied but in turn you broke one of your arms and had detention for almost a week. There was also that time…" Just then Betty started bursting out laughing hard and loud. I had no clue on what she what was so funny. "You know about me yet I know nothing about you." Betty said try to calm her laughter. "Oh I'm sorry." I apologies. Betty stood up picking up the kitten and looked back at me and said "It's alright. Maybe we'll meet again and maybe I'll know a little more of my new favorite nurse." And with a wink Betty walked out the door. At that moment the world around me was quite and all I could hear was a thump. I can't tell if it was the sound of her boots as Betty walked or if it was the sound of my heart. 'I wonder if I will ever meet her again.' I thought to myself in the now empty nurse office.

It now been at least over two months now scents the nurse's office and I have yet to encounter Betty. For today at lunch I decided to have my lunch in the court yard under the tree that Betty and I first meet. The weather was nice and cool with a soft breeze in the air. As I began to start on my lunch I heard a familiar voice "Kimberly Ashlen Director come back here!" A kitten jumped onto my lap. Looking up I saw Betty running fast towards me, unable to stop she crashes into me. Opening my eyes I found that Betty was laying on top of me and my lunch was scattered. I didn't know what to think at this moment. "So we meet again Dr. Ann." Betty said with a friendly smile as she got up. "Sorry about your lunch. I was just about to give Kim here a bath when she ran away." Betty bent down picking up the same kitten when we first met. "Kim?" I ask. "Well Kimberly, Kim for short. I thought it suited her, don't you think?" Betty said as she nasal Kim with her check. Even though it was only two months ago Betty didn't change one bit. "Would it be alright if I paid for your lunch? It's the least I can do after ruining the one you just had." Betty asked sheeply. "Thanks I wouldn't mind having lunch with you." I replied.

Betty took me to a small restraint close by the university, it wasn't really fancy and it wasn't quite run down ether. But during that time we talked just about small ever day stuff. She even told me that she has a brother and that her dream was to become a real spy someday. I even told her that I dreamed of becoming a doctor someday and that I would someday have my own family. It seemed like the conversation turned south when I told her about me starting a family someday. With our conversation going cold we decided to that it was finally time to get back to our classes. Just before I was about to leave the unexpected happened. Out of nowhere Betty grabbed my arm spun me around so that I was face to face with her and we shared a kiss that I never felt before. The kiss itself was warm, soft, and strong. Just like Betty. As we kissed the world around us became hotter and hotter, it was almost suffocating.

Betty was the first to break our kiss, as I looked at her she started to blush as she diverted her eyes away from mine. I never have seen anyone act so cute before, I'm not sure that I'm in love with Betty. But I do know that when I'm with her I feel like I can do anything, make the impossible, possible. As I stand looking at her I leaned in to give a whisper to her ear "I love you too." I pulled back and started to walk to my classes thinking about what kind of face Betty made when she said that.


End file.
